


Incessant fame in everyday life

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Detective Diego Hargreeves, Family Fluff, Five breaks the internet, Mentions of Stalking, Movie star Allison Hargreeves, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Paparazzi, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soft Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: In which the Hargreeves sibling are always forgetting that their sister is a well-known movie star that paparazzi follows around.They just didn't expect that it would be their brother Five who would take the internet by storm.Or on top of being trapped in a body of a 13-year old kid, Five now has to deal with internet people trying to dig up any information they could for the 'Mysterious little brother of the Hargreeves family'.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

Ben sighed in relief when he opened the door to his little brother’s room, finding him still asleep in the bed. “Jesus great, now we have trauma…” Ben muttered slowly opening the door to wake his brother up from his slumber. He gently tapped Five’s face “Five… breakfast time.” He said

Five swatted the offending hand a way groaning as he did “5 more minutes…” he mumbled before burying his head into the pillow once again.

Ben chuckled “Fine, but only because you asked cutely.” Ben said as he stood up leaving the door open “Teleport to the dining room or else I would carry you out of the bed.” And with that Ben left the room, heading downstairs.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Ben entered the dining room table all of their eyes are on him which made Ben stop at the entryway “What? Why are you all staring at me like that?” he asked still rooted to the ground

“Five…” Diego slowly said “Is he in his room or are we going to look all over the place for him again?”

Ben laughed entering the dining room sitting at his usual spot, eyes still on him “He is safe yeah, asked for another 5 minutes.”

All of them released the breath of relief that they didn’t know they are holding in the first place “Man, Five giving us trauma early in the morning…” Klaus muttered

Satisfied that their brother is safe, they all returned to their own plate of food, and not long, Five entered the dining room Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms. Five still looked like he wanted to sleep in the way he was dragging his feet. When he sat down, Allison began stacking his plates with food and pouring him his brewed black coffee. As Five began eating Allison turned her attention to them.

“So I was thinking that since it’s a Saturday, we could all go to the mall to shop for clothes.” Allison started

Klaus grinned “The day I’ve been waiting for! Yes please! We leave before lunch!”

Diego and Vanya sighed “Do we need to go? Our clothes are fine…” Vanya said speaking for the both of them.

Allison looked at Vanya and Diego “There is nothing wrong with more, especially for the both of you. Diego you could use more work clothes, and Vanya we need to shop for a new dress for you, remember that your concert is next week already.” Allison turned her attention to Five who is sipping his coffee “Besides it would be a good family bonding for us. What do you say Five? Are you in?”

Five nodded “If only I would get to pick where we eat for lunch.”

Allison smiled at him “Of course.”

They are all looking forward to it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they left, they had no choice but to leave Mr. Pennycrumb with their Mom. This almost made Five not want to go but, in the end, he was promised a lot of sweets that he likes. So with a great frown in his face, Five and the others had arrived in the biggest mall that was near where they live. Klaus is already giddy due to all the things he could buy, they might not know it but Five secretly gave Klaus his card saying that he doesn’t mind Klaus using all his vast wealth.

They entered a clothing boutique that screams expensive and branded stuff. They all looked at Allison which just made her chuckle “Only the best of the best for my siblings.”

Klaus is looking like a kid in a candy store, the boutique is so big that it has 3 floors. The first floor is for teens and kids, the second for men’s and the last is for women’s. “Could I get everything I want?” Klaus asked Allison his eyes shining.

“Of course, in exchange don’t steal any more of my clothes.”

Klaus squealed in excitement dragging Ben to the nearest elevator, all the while Ben looking at them with a pleading eyes asking for help, which they ignored. As Ben and Klaus are now gone, they turned their attention to Five who is still looking unhappy, glaring at the nearest rack of teen clothes that his eyes landed.

Diego chuckled before patting Five in his shoulder “Come on Five don’t be like that, we’ll just bring Mr. Pennycrumb a gift home okay?”

Five seemed to contemplate the offer before nodding “Fine…” he said “But I hate everything in here.”

Allison just chuckled “I’m sure that’s not going to be the case Five, I mean everything in here is better than the academy uniform you have, right?” Allison turned to Diego and Luther “You two help Five pick out his clothes, anyway the cart could be transferred between each floors even though the items are not paid. We’ll see each other again in about 30 minutes on the second floor so both of you could shop as well.” Allison said already leading Vanya towards the elevator “See you three in 30 minutes!” she waved before the elevator door closed.

The three of them looked at each other before shrugging. Diego sighed “Well I don’t know about the two of you but maybe we should start. This floor is massive, I didn’t even know you could have this many selection of kids clothes.”

Five glared at him “I am not a kid and everything in here is ridiculous and should be burned down to the ground.”

Luther laughed nervously as a couple of parents looked at their way seemingly hearing Five and his arson plans. “Five come on don’t be like that, like Allison said it’s better than the academy uniform.”

Five sighed “Okay fine, I’m not that picky so just show me what you two will get for me then add it to the cart.”

Diego and Luther looked at each other, grinning. “May the best taste wins.” Diego said offering his hand to Luther who took it. And just like that a ‘friendly’ competition was made between the two, Five just rolled his eyes already knowing that this would be a disaster.

**~o~oOo~o~**

And as always, Five is right. Because right now Five is looking between his two brothers who are holding a piece of buttoned up shirt, both in deep argument while Five is looking bored.

“Luther for the last fucking time…” Diego hissed “Brown isn’t a good color for Five! Makes him look skinnier than he already is!”

Luther rolled his eyes at him “And you think that black would suit him? Don’t turn him like you! Always wearing black, news flash Diego! We are not attending a funeral!”

“Hey fuck you! And black is a good color for literally everything!”

“Yeah for blind people like you who doesn’t know that other color exists!”

“I wear the grey colors you shit!”

“Oh, like that’s any better!”

Five could see that some people are watching them, Five sighed “I mean, I like it both so just put it in the cart. And for reference I like white, dark green and dark red so maybe pick something in that color spectrum.” Five finally said putting an end to their 5 minute on going debate. Five is starting to miss Ben, if Ben were here this shopping would be easier.

Both of their head snapped at his direction making Five raise his eyebrow “You couldn’t have said anything sooner you little shit!” Diego said throwing the shirt in the still empty cart.

Five shrugged “You didn’t ask.”

Luther sighed in frustration putting the shirt in the cart, “We’ve been here for 10 minutes and all we have are two shirts. I am starting to think that 30 minutes would not be enough.”

“Why did they leave us here…” Diego muttered picking up a dark red polo shirt, presenting it to Five who hummed. Without any more fussed Diego threw it at the cart, never checking the price of anything.

Luther is already picking up 3 long sleeve-top, all that varies in color making Five look at them. “Did Allison set a budget to us?” he asked, and when Five nodded at the long sleeves, Luther set it down to the cart “Cause everything in here is overpriced honestly.”

Five shakes his head, leaning back on where he is sitting. It’s a good thing that this store offers comfy chair for him to sit on. “She said we can get everything we want so I think that’s unlimited budget.”

Every time Diego would pick out a shirt, he makes sure that it has a comfortable texture which Five appreciates, it also helps that Diego’s taste isn’t bad it’s just that he really gravitates towards darker colors not that Five minds. “Then might as well get everything expensive in here.” Diego muttered already throwing some shirt, polo shirt, buttoned-up, and even a cardigans.

After a while of just presenting Five with every acceptable clothing they could see, they stared at the cart. It’s already almost full “It’s mostly dark colors…” Luther muttered.

Diego grinned “I don’t know about you but I approve of everything.”

“Of course you do…” Luther said under his breath “Hey Five don’t you want another color like… yellow?”

Five smiled at him dimples in display his eyes squinting “Put yellow in there and see what happens to your body as I gut out your intestines like a fish in the market.”

They both chuckled at Luther’s expression, okay so no yellow and neon colors then.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego and Luther feels drained when they rode the elevator up while Five is just humming to himself. “I don’t know how females find shopping enjoyable.” Luther said

“I never want to be here again…” Diego said

“It’s not too bad.” Five said smiling at them

“Of course not you shit, all you did was sit there while we do all the shopping for you.” Diego said but he ruffled Five’s hair messing it up. “You are so lucky we love you and didn’t want you to suffer.”

The elevator door opening to the second floor and they are surprise to see Klaus with Ben already pushing three carts full of clothes. Ben looked miserable, that they actually felt sorry for him. Klaus spotted them first. “My dearest brothers! I am so glad you’ll be able to join us in our little shopping.”

‘Little’ shopping is not the word they would describe the massive amount of clothes that Klaus has in the three carts that Ben was pushing. “All of this is for you Klaus…?” Luther asked feeling overwhelmed at the amount, no wonder Ben looks half dead.

“Yeps! All mine but I am officially done so it’s not Benny boy’s turn!” Klaus said dragging the three of them to the nearest rack of clothes. “Now because of Benjamin’s Asian complexion, every color suits him just fine!” Klaus said presenting Ben four polo shirts.

Ben sighed “Klaus we talked about this, no bright colors please. Although that light blue isn’t bad…”

Klaus grinned putting the light blue one while returning the others. Five tugged at Ben’s shirt “I’m going to get you some hoodies.” Five said before disappearing in sight.

Diego is starting to sort through different clothes that can be use for his workplace opting for black and grey colored ones. While Luther happily searched in the racks that has polo shirt, finally being able to ditched long coats that would hide his body.

When Five returned he was carrying dozen of clothes in his arms that Diego immediately helped him put it down the nearest available chair, Five sorted them out before handing Diego seven long sleeves button down shirt. All of them in dark colors, including dark blue ones, dark red and even a dark forest green one. Five looked at him “You don’t need to wear too much black; every color would suit you Diego.” Five said.

Diego accepted it smiling because even though it’s not his usual colors it really looks good on him especially the dark blue ones that Five got him “Thank you Five, I like them.” Diego said

Five smiled back at him before handing Luther some long-sleeves shirt, which made Luther confused “They will look good rolled up, up until your elbows. Then you can pair it with any of the jacket you took a while ago.” Five simply said.

Luther smiled, Five can be a little shit, but moments like this, makes them really love him more “Thank you Five…”

Finally Five went to Ben presenting him with four hoodies that Ben absolutely loves the fabric “Thank you Five you really know what I like…” Ben said

“Of course I do…” Five said “I didn’t get Klaus anything because it looks like he managed to get everything in the store.”

Ben grinned “You are right about that. These three carts are all his clothes… speaking of which Five did you also got jeans and such?”

Five nodded pointing at his basket “I got everything, I even went ahead and got four pairs of suit.”

Out of all of them Five’s cart looks like it had been picked out by a professional stylish, all of his clothes to his very socks are all semi-formal wear. Ben chuckled, Five might be 13 but his taste are for 30-year old. But Ben should have really expected this.

After a while, they finally got everything they need. They looked at their carts full of clothes, jeans, pajamas, socks and many more. They could already see just how long the bill would be. Finally, Allison and Vanya came to view, carrying their own basket full of dress and clothes. They stopped in front of them, Allison’s eyes trailing at the seven carts full of clothes. She sighed “Let me guess at least 4 of these carts are for Klaus only…”

Klaus grinned “Only three my dear sister!”

Allison sighed but smiled “Okay let’s get them all paid in this floor then we could eat lunch where Five wants.”

When they reached the cashier, the lady in the counter looked so surprise at the amount of clothes being purchased, in the end at least three workers were needed to be called to scan and bag their items. And true to their guess, the bill was so long that even Five looked at it in amusement. Allison didn’t even bat an eyelash when the cashier presented her the total of over 2,000 dollars, she just handed the cashier her black card and not long after that they are already on their way to the restaurant that Five wanted to eat.

“Thank you for everything my dearest sister Allison!” Klaus said enjoying the massive steak he ordered.

Allison just chuckled sipping her wine “It was nothing.” She said, Allison turned her attention to Vanya “What time is your concert next week Vanya?”

Vanya swallowed her pasta before answering “Oh at 6 pm to 8 pm, I already reserved your seats on the very front.” Vanya said

Diego pushed his salad to Five gesturing for him to eat at least some vegetables “It’s a good thing I could leave my shift early.” Diego said before turning to Five “Five you also need to eat vegetables.”

Five grumbled under his breath but scoops out some of Diego’s caesar salad into his plate. As Five put some salad into his fork, halfway through his mouth he stopped, lowering the fork slowly until it settled back to his plate.

“Are you okay Five?” Ben asked worriedly “Do you not like your food because we could order something else….”

They watch in alarm as Five suddenly looked out the window, his eyes concentrating at the distance, they followed his line of vision but didn’t see anything out of place.

“Five? What is happening?” Luther asked, Five snapped his head towards his brother before glancing out the window once again.

“Someone is watching us…” Five said, glaring at the distance “I tried to ignore it but it’s making me lose my appetite. I don’t like it.” He muttered “Oh, he went away…”

Ben and Diego looked at where Five is looking all ready to stand up to confront whoever was watching their brother. “Since when did you notice him Five?” Diego asked still looking out at the window.

Five sighed pushing the plate of still almost full plate of food “Since we sat down…” Five said “I’m not hungry anymore…”

Ben sighed rubbing Five’s back soothingly “How about some onion soup then you can go crazy with the dessert?” Ben offered.

Vanya was the one who pushed a bowl of onion soup in Five’s direction, she smiled when Five looked at her “If you can finish this, Allison would order any dessert you want.”

Allison still looked worried at Five as she put down her glass of wine “Anything you want Five at least eat something…”

They sighed in relief as Five accepted the soup and began eating it. His side glances towards the windows are noticed by his siblings. Diego and Ben moved their sit closer to Five as to shield him away from the window before finishing their foods.

And true to her words, she ordered any dessert that Five pointed out in the menu, while Klaus also got what he wanted. The waitress’s glance of concern for the amount of desserts being ordered didn’t go unnoticed by the siblings.

When the desserts arrived, Five’s body finally relaxed as he was immediately handed the special coffee flavored ice-cream banana split he really wanted to try. They watch in mirth as Five didn’t even stop for a second as he continued to scoop generous amount of ice-cream into his mouth, only stopping when Luther would hand him some water.

Despite Five being all relaxed and contented right now as he devours all the dessert he ordered, his siblings still looked at one another with alertness to their surroundings. After all, they now knew better than to dismiss Five’s concern even though it’s considered as little. As they left the restaurant with a happy and contented Five in the middle of all of them, they are still looking around them to notice if the one watching them is back to disturb Five.

They only let their guard down when they finally reached home where they know that Five wouldn’t be disturbed anymore, who is happily giving Mr. Pennycrumb every toy they bought for their dog.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Five about what happened earlier…” Diego started

Five looked up from his book as they are all huddled in the living room, doing whatever they want before dinner is ready.

“What about it?”

“Did you feel the intent of the person watching us?”

All of them stopped with what they are doing as Five closed his book, pondering about the earlier events. “Now that I think about it… more on curiosity? If I’m being honest, I have never felt that when someone was watching me.” Five shrugged “I mean usually if someone was watching me it would be with murderous intent and I even got some stalkers in the past…”

The looked worried as Five continued to talk “Stalkers? You got stalkers…?” Vanya asked, putting her violin bow in the case, her attention diverted to their brother.

Five gave her a look “Not in the creepy way stalker, but the stalker way that I want to kill that guy if I got the chance.” He said

“That doesn’t make it any better Cinco, it’s actually worst!” Klaus said

Five shrugged as if it’s not a big deal “It’s really easy to know if someone is watching me, I could sense it even from a far.” Five said “Though I never liked it, the feeling of being watched. Makes my skin crawl and my senses on alert, I don’t like feeling that way… it makes me twitchy and on the edge.”

Ben looked at Five with sympathetic gaze in his eyes “I’m really sorry about that Five…” he said, scooting closer to his brother “If you feel that someone is watching you, tell us immediately okay? Don’t hide it from us.”

Five looked unsure “But what if I’m just being paranoid…”

Luther shakes his head “It doesn’t matter Five, if you feel somethings wrong then you come to us.”

Five smiled “Thank you…” he said, then he paused as if he was thinking something “I just realized something…”

“What is it Five? Anything that could point out the identity of the one who was watching us back at the restaurant?” Allison asked, already pushing her phone aside, looking at their brother

Suddenly Five’s eyes landed in her, looking directly at his sister “Did you notice anything weird while you are out shopping clothes with Vanya?”

The question caught her off-guard, but nevertheless she went to rack her memory about anything strange during the time they were on the third floor. She shakes her head, “Nothing out of ordinary I mean Vanya and I just did what we intended to do.” Allison turned to Vanya “Did you notice anything strange Vanya?”

Vanya paused as if in her own thoughts “No, nothing. Just like you I have not notice anything out of ordinary…”

Suddenly Five became quite making them worry more, Diego sat down near Five gently tapping his hands to get his attention back to them. “Why Five? _Did_ you notice something odd? Anything that we missed during the time at the boutique?” Diego asked

Five sighed, feeling irritated “I might be losing my sharp edges but…” he started glancing at them “I think the one watching us started to follow us the moment we left the store. And I was only able to catch his gaze when we sat down in the restaurant.” Five said

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier Fiveyy?” Klaus asked, “And did you get a clear look on his face? Maybe big bro Diego could intimidate him, you know he is a cop after all.”

Diego, surprisingly, looked on board with that idea “That’s not actually a bad thought Klaus.” Diego said grinning at Klaus, who gave him a thumbs up

Five still looked conflicted, a look they know that he has when he is thinking hard about something. After a while Five pinched the bridge of his nose, coming to a conclusion. He sighed heavily “ _Shit…_ ” he muttered he looked at them particularly at Allison “The guy was a paparazzi; I should have known the camera he was holding looked very expensive for a common people to use.”

Allison tensed up at his words “Do you really think it was a paparazzi Five? Are you absolutely sure?”

Five glanced at her “I hope I’m wrong, but my instinct is never wrong.” Five shrugged “Well at least it wasn’t a creepy stalker.”

This time they all looked at Allison with concern, Vanya placed her hand in her shoulder “Are you going to be okay Allison?” she gently asked

Allison just smiled at her “Yeah, and it’s not like I wasn’t used to paparazzi. It’s part of being a movie star. You get used to stuff like this as time passes by.”

Luther scrunched his face up “I could never imagine that, having people constantly around you, hovering and looking at your business.”

Five scoffed so loudly that they turned their heads at his direction. When Five realized this, he immediately opened his book burying his face into it. Diego and Ben looked at him in disbelief. “What’s with the scoff Five? Something you want to tell us?” Ben asked prying the book off Five’s hand who didn’t bulge an inch.

“Nothing that was just a… secondary reflex reaction to the irony that Luther told us.” Five said still refusing to let go of the book.

“Irony huh…” Klaus suddenly grinned “Why baby bro, got tired of us hovering around you?”

Five coughed “Your words Klaus, not mine.” He simply said

Diego snatched the book of his hands with no effort at all, making Five glare at him “Hey even though we are always on your shit, we give you everything you want even if it’s expensive as fuck. You know that right?”

They all laughed at how Five looks like he really wanted to defend himself but knows that what Diego was saying is the truth “Technically-”

“Technically if you have to use the words ‘technically’ you’ve already lost Cinco.” Klaus cut him off, grinning as Five’s glare went to his direction instead.

“As I was saying…” Five stated instead “Some of the things you buy for me, I didn’t request it.”

“The chocolate taffy you love so much?”

“The coffee maker I gave you because you wanted a new one?”

“The salted caramel bars that are expensive as shit?”

“The chocolate drink you kept on making us make you even though you know how to do it yourself?”

“The civic coffee you loved so much that is worth half of my destroyed liver!”

“The newly released book at you made me buy just because you are bored and had nothing new to read?”

The glare that Five is giving them so hard made them all laughed collectively. “I hate you all so much, I hate this family and I hate you all. I don’t like this fucking family.” Five snarling at them before blinking in a flash of blue the moment their Mom started calling them because dinner is ready.

They all grin at each other satisfied that they can bully Five to the point of him walking out. After a moment of silence, Klaus broke it “Man… we really do spoil Five so much…”

And nobody even dared to counter or even rebut him, knowing that was the absolute truth in the Hargreeves household.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego was mildly surprise to hear a knock in his door. He didn’t even manage to open it himself, as Five walked in his room, his own pillow in his clutch. “Mr. Pennycrumb is staying at Ben’s room because Ben bribed him to…” was all he said before climbing to the side of the bed where he always sleeps on.

Diego just smiled as Five continued to fluff up his pillow before resting his head on them. It’s been a while since Five had slept in his room so Diego welcomed this, after all he misses his brother also. Diego removed his wrist watch putting it beside the bedside table before joining Five under the covers.

“I still hate you all…” Five muttered

Diego chuckled “And that’s a lie we know that Five…”

Five just hummed, “You know…” he stared “I really hated what happened earlier at the mall.”

Diego sighed before placing his hand’s on Five’s hair massaging his scalp, a thing he always does to make Five relax “I know Five… I know…”

Five just clutched his brother’s shirt “All my life, every since I started working for the commission, they would always watch me making sure that I won’t fail every mission I get. I feel like I don’t deserve any privacy on my own, their eyes always on my back and every movements…”

“I am so sorry for that Five…” he whispered quietly, his eyes softening at the sight of his little brother “But they are gone now and they will never come back I promise you that…” Diego said “The only people from now on that will watch your back will be us Five…”

Five chuckled, before burying his head into his brother’s chest “I know…” he said his tone soft and warm “I don’t mind that, but I still hate all of you though.”

Diego chuckled as Five started to close his eyes. “Still a lie Five…”

Five’s soft snores was the only answer that Diego got, but he didn’t needed any answers anyway.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: This is supposed to be a one-shot but once again it’s getting long lol. Also I think that there will be only 2 more stories left for this series then it will be over :’D**


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you crazy?! No offence but I would rather turn down another movie role than to release any information about him!”

They looked at each other as they can hear their sister Allison screaming on the hallway of their home. “Uh… Is she okay?” Vanya asked, looking worriedly at the direction where her sister excused her self to take a call.

Klaus shrugged, picking up a couple of eggs “Ever since she woke up her phone has been ringing like crazy! I can even hear it from my room.”

Ben is still glancing at the hallway of their home “What do you think is happening?” he asked

Luther just shake his head “Probably a work thing…” Luther then glanced around “Has anyone seen Diego and Five?”

Ben nodded “Yeah, since Mr. Pennycrumb slept with me Five told me he would sleepover at Diego’s.” Ben looked around “They are still probably asleep. Which is weird because even on Sunday’s Diego usually wakes up early.”

Before any of them could reply, Allison came back to the dinning room table. Her face contorted in anger and frustration. She threw her phone across the table before sitting down with a groan. They all looked at her in weary.

“Allison are you okay?” Vanya asked taking her sister’s hand “Did something happen?”

Allison shot her a grateful look, relaxing a little bit “Do you all remember what Five has told us yesterday night?” they all nodded, she sighed “Turns out that Five was right, it was a paparazzi.” Allison sighed “It would be no problem at all, but a lot of people are now asking who Five is.”

Klaus looked at her in confusion “What do you mean by that?”

“You know how the internet works Klaus?” Allison looked at them, her expression deadpan “The paparazzi’s photograph of us eating in the restaurant yesterday has circulated overnight in the internet. Apparently now the people of the internet are going crazy who my ‘Mysterious little brother is’ and how come they never know he existed up until now!” Allison growled when her phone pinged “And now even my agency is wants me to at least release an interview regarding who Five is!”

Luther looked skeptical “Um and how is that bad?”

Allison actually glared at him, opening up her mouth to rebut what Luther had said but stopped when she spotted Diego entering the dining room yawning as he did.

“Good morning…” Diego said, then he must have realized the tension in the atmosphere “Did something happen?”

Vanya pulled out a chair for Diego “Five was right yesterday. It was a paparazzi, and now people who saw the picture he took wants to know who our little brother is.”

Allison gestured for all of them to shut up as she opened up her phone. She motioned for them to come closer and take a look, when they are now all huddled together, Allison opened up the article that is currently the number one trend in social media.

**_ Movie-star Allison Hargreeves spotted in EVIA Mall?! _ **

They scoffed at the way the article is named, what’s the big deal? They all thought. Allison just sighed as he opened up the article, all of them slowly reading about how Allison and her family are out to enjoy a Saturday morning blah blah blah. They even saw a photograph of them all together in the restaurant where Five has spotted the paparazzi.

“Wow people are bored if they think going to the mall is a big deal…” Ben noted, still missing what the problem is exactly.

Allison just continued to scroll down until they reached the comment section. She sighed “This is what’s wrong!” she exclaimed as she showed them the comments.

**_@iamawesome_ **

**_“Yooo who is the kid though, never seen him before…”_ **

****

**_@whatislife?_ **

**_“I DON’T KNOW WHO THE LITTLE KID IS BUT DEYM THIS FAMILY GOT GOOD GENES!!!”_ **

****

**_@AsDFGHJjkllll_ **

**_“We need more info for the kid lolz”_ **

****

**_@Amy1467_ **

**_“I’ve been a fan of Allison for a long time now but I didn’t know she got a little brother HmmMMmMm???”_ **

****

**_@roseeesareviooleeet_ **

**_“not to be a pedo or anything BUT THAT KID’S JAWLINE CAN CUT ME IN HALF LOOOL”_ **

****

**_@iamnotarobot_ **

**_“All of them looking hot but my eyes are glued to the kid im not even sorry lmaoooo”_ **

****

**_@eggsysys_ **

**_“Anyone know who the kid is? Cause deym… I need more pictures of him for school purposes…”_ **

****

**_@POOOOP_ **

**_“I would sell my kidney for more pictures of the 13 year old kid”_ **

****

**_@Iamtrashy_ **

**_“THE LITTLE BOI LOOKS SO CUTE AND ADORBALE I WANT HIM!!!”_ **

****

**_@ughhhh111_ **

**_“M O R E, W E N E E D M O R E! Petition for the little kid’s name and for pics!!!”_ **

****

**_@dollarforyouthoughts?_ **

**_“WILLING TO BUY PICTURES OF THE LITTLE KID HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME ASDFGHJKL STEP ON ME KID!”_ **

****

**_@despairisnothope_ **

**_“The kid could destroy my whole life and I would say ‘thank you good sir do it again’”_ **

****

**_@YEEE3333T!_ **

**_“LMAO LOOK AT THESE PEOPLE THIRSTING OVER A LITTLE BOY!!!”_ **

****

**_@idomoralsnotorals_ **

**_“JESUS PEOPLE THAT’S A KID FUCKING PEDOS!”_ **

****

**_@impostersss_ **

**_“People thirsting over the kid but here I am looking at the Asian guy thinking ‘oh damn sirrr, U looking like a good snack and I’m starving as fuck’. TO THE ASIAN HARGREEVES HIT MY DM! I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE ASIA AND IT’S PEOPLE!”_ **

****

**_@awiiit_ **

**_“I like my food Mexican style, just like how I want my man ;D I am digging the scar hmmmMmmmm yaaaas.”_ **

****

**_@HEHEHEYYY_ **

**_“Isn’t that Vanya Hargreeves? The violin player? I LOVE HER!!!”_ **

****

**_@donottouchpp_ **

**_“The skinny guy who is eating the steak, sir you can eat me instead :DDD”_ **

****

**_ View comments 2000+ _ **

**__ **

“Jesus christ what the…” Vanya muttered after reading a couple more.

Allison shut down her phone groaning a she did “Now you see the problem?” see asked looking at Ben who looks so confuse “Even they want information about Ben here!”

Luther looks so disgusted “Is… is that normal?” he asked

“This is the internet we are talking about so yes.” Allison sighed “I just can’t believe them! I mean Five is 13!”

Even Klaus is cringing “How is Fivey going to take this? He doesn’t like being watch but right now I am willing to bet that every paparazzi would want a scoop for him.”

“Going to take what?”

They all turned their attention to Five, who is walking towards them. Diego pulled out a chair for Five to sit on. “Five do you know how to use the internet?” Diego asked seriously.

This made Five stop in his tracks “Yes Diego, I might be an old man but I find the internet useful for easy access of any information. But I still prefer the library. Why are you asking me?”

They all look at one another making Five more curious as to what is happening. “Well baby bro, do you remember the paparazzi you told us yesterday?” when Five nodded, Klaus continued “Wellllllll…… you broke the internet baby bro congrats!!!”

Ben pinched Klaus’s arms making him yelp in pain “This is serious Klaus…” Ben muttered

Five sighed “Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is happening or are you just all going to talk in puzzles?”

Allison took a sit near Five “It turns out that the photograph of us eating together circulated in the internet… and now people are asking who my little brother is…” Allison handed her phone to Five, where the article is still open.

Five took the phone off her hands as he began reading. They all waited for his reaction, waiting for any negative response but all throughout Five stayed impassive making them anxious as to what he is thinking. Finally Five returned Allison’s phone to her before picking up his mug full of coffee sipping it.

After a moment of silence, they realized that Five isn’t going to talk so Luther was the one who broke the silence “Five… what are you thinking?” he asked carefully

Five placed his mug down, sighing “I must admit some comments bothers me especially in this body but there is really nothing we could do.” Five looked at them “I mean I am aware of how the internet works, people can say their thoughts and opinions out loud because they are being protected by being anonymous on it. And most of the time they are harmless…” Five paused to think “As long as I don’t get followed around, I don’t see a problem with me being the topic of those people who would rather use the internet for such trivial things rather than using it for something worthwhile.”

They stare in stunned silence as Five’s word sinks into them, they really forget just how old their brother is. Often acting more mature than any of them. Suddenly it was broken by Allison’s phone ringing loud. She sighed already dreading it “This is another show business, wanting to know if they could get exclusive interview with me regarding you.” Allison sigh, she ruffled Five’s hair before standing up “I am so sorry about this fuss Five, but don’t worry I’ll try to settle this all down.” With that she left the room as they can hear her talking again.

They followed her retreating back before she finally disappears down the corridor, far from them. They snap their attention back to Five who is already stacking his plates with pancakes and bacon. “Are you sure you’ll be okay Five?” Vanya asked

“Remember if anything bothers you, you can come to one of us okay? No matter the circumstance.” Luther said.

Five looked at them, not missing the subtle hints or worry and caution they have in their faces. Five just gave them a tight smile “I’ll be fine…” he said “And yes Luther, I will. But I don’t think it will come down to that. This hype with me will probably be gone in a few days, you know how it works.”

Five might be always right but when he’s not, he really faces the consequences.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_ YOUNGEST OF THE HARGREEVES FAMILY SPOTTED IN A LOCAL PARK _ **

**_ 10 THINGS WE KNOW ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS YOUNGEST HARGREEVES FAMILY MEMBER _ **

**_ THE ‘LITTLE BROTHER’ OF THE HARGREEVES FAMILY MIGHT BE ADOPTED ALL ALONG?! _ **

**_ THE LITTLE BROTHER, REAL OF NOT? OR A SECRET LOVE CHILD OF ALLISON HARGREEVES FROM AN AFFAIR IN THE PAST? _ **

**_ EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS OF THE YOUNGEST MEMBER OF THE HARGREEVES FAMILY!!! _ **

**_ REASON AS TO WHY THE HARGREEVES ARE HIDING THEIR YOUNGEST _ **

It’s been days but the hype about Five still hadn’t died down and it’s making them crazy. They know that deep down that what is happening is starting to affect Five. “Can’t we just block everything off?” Vanya asked frustrated by the numerous articles all pertaining into digging who Five is.

“People really thinks that Five is Allison’s secret child? Jesus….” Ben muttered as he continued to scroll through the numerous article, some theories are really ridiculous.

Even Luther who doesn’t use the internet that much is starting to get stressed for the well-being of their little brother “Maybe we should just ignore them, all the articles are bullshit anyways…”

Allison looks like he hasn’t gotten even an inch amount of sleep, stressed at the pressure that the showbiz industry has been putting her “I didn’t really think it would get this bad, I swear.”

Klaus patted her in the shoulder “Hey sis, this is not your fault okay? It’s those vultures who knows nothing about the boundaries of personal privacy.” Klaus said “And I am sure little Fivey isn’t letting this affect him.”

They just hope that Klaus is right. On top of everything that has happened to Five, their little brother shouldn’t be even dealing with this amount of unwanted attention in the first place. “Has anyone seen Five?” Luther suddenly asked feeling the absence of their youngest.

“I saw him in his room, I tried calling him to come with us here but he said he doesn’t want to be disturbed for a while…”

With Vanya’s statement they all sighed “I’m going to check on him upstairs, I am sure he is hungry. Might as well give him some afternoon snacks.” Luther said already standing up. They waved him goodbye. Before going up, Luther made a detour to the kitchen to get some of Five’s chocolate bars before heading upstairs to check on him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_@godwhyyymeh_ **

**_“Poor kid lol, probably being kept in secret his whole life cause of their surname”_ **

****

**_@iamthegreatestshit_ **

**_“I mean, I could understand why they would hide him, like look at how people are going crazy over him.”_ **

****

**_@123seveneightnine_ **

**_“suckz to be that kid, family of disasters lolllll”_ **

****

**_@memeisforlife_ **

**_“someone should take that kid away from that house srsly. Are they even feeding him? He skinny af for his age probably malnourished.”_ **

****

**_@readysetyeet_ **

**_“LOL I KNOW RIGHT? Is that kid even eating anything jesus. Someone help him.”_ **

****

**_@judgersofthepeeps_ **

**_“TAG CHILD SERVICES SAVE THE KID!!!”_ **

****

**_@chillasfook_ **

**_“People really be judging a whole family based on one picture. No wonder jesus flooded the earth. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS PEOPLE!.”_ **

****

**_@100IQQQ_ **

**_“but what if he really is a secret child of Allison? Maybe she got pregnant really young then hid the kid? Awful parent.”_ **

****

**_@dontthinkjustdrink_ **

**_“the kid deserves better someone help the smol child lol.”_ **

****

**_@kareninthehood_ **

**_“Calling 911 for the small kid”_ **

****

**_@HEYWHATSDOWN_ **

**_“If it comes down to that, I’ll fucking adopt the precious baby <3”_ **

****

**_@meeeehmeeeh_ **

**_“People really need to fucking chill”_ **

****

**_@meowmeowmotherfuckers_ **

**_“LITTLE HARGREEVES BLINK IF YOU ARE BEING ABUSED BY THEM!”_ **

****

Five could feel his hands tighten around his phone, he was shaking in anger. He should have listened to his siblings regarding the dozens of articles being published about him. He could feel himself being frustrated on just how easy for these people to criticize his family. “Bunch of fucking people who talks fucking shit in everything they fucking see.” Five hissed as he threw his phone to the bedside table. He curled up to himself as he sat in his bed, Mr. Pennycrumb sensed his mood as the dog whined sitting next to him curling by his feet seemingly understanding that he is upset.

Five heard the door to his room open, he peeked out but didn’t bother raising his whole head as he spotted his twin brother entering his room with weary. “Five…are you okay?”

Five scoffed as the bed dipped a little when Luther sat down beside him “No everything is not fucking fine nothing will be!” He hissed, his frustration heard in his tone “I fucking hate everything that is fucking happening!” Five looked at Luther, his eyes tired “I can’t even go to the park with Mr. Pennycrumb anymore because I could feel their gazes! It’s making my skin crawl and I don’t fucking like it! I fucking don’!” at this point Five knows he is huffing and screaming but everything he read and experienced are starting to burden him in the very wrong way.

Luther opened his arms, as a silent invitation for his twin brother which Five took instantly. Relaxing in his arms “I am so sorry Five…” Luther whispered rubbing his back soothingly like how Ben does to Five “But remember this okay? Everything they say are bunch of bullshit that their fucked-up mind has made up. It doesn’t matter, nothing else matter as long as we know what’s true in this family. Don’t let them affect you too much okay?”

Five sighed nodding, he realized that at some degree his twin brother is right. He shouldn’t lose his composure like this, he experienced worst after all. Five spotted his snacks on Luther’s back, he broke the hug “Are those mine?” he asked

Luther realized that Five is talking about the chocolates, he handed Five all of what he got “Yeah, even though lunch just finished you should still eat any snacks you have.” Luther said smiling as Five happily devours the chocolate bars. “If you want more, I could always go out and buy you anything you want.” He said

Five smiled licking the chocolate off the wrapper “Thank you Luther.” Five said softly “Not just for the offer but for now…”

Luther let Five lean against his shoulder humming in content “Anything for you Five.”

Anything at all.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five sighed, with great reluctance from his siblings and even from himself, he decided to go out. After the scene with Luther in his room, Five realized that he shouldn’t let them ruin his plans in the library for today. So after bidding his worried siblings good bye, even managing to let Ben leave him alone, he started his way to the library that is a few blocks away from their home.

After a few meters, Five could already feel his skin crawling like ants are travelling within his skin. He knows he is being watched and god he hates it so much. He feels like _she_ is back, watching everything he does. Five bit his lips, trying to ground his thoughts and composure.

Back when they are young, he used to enjoy any media attention. After all who wouldn’t? They are saving the world the least they could do is shower them with love and awe. But everything changed, his perspective has changed when the apocalypse happened to him especially when the commission happened. Five was so used to being alone for _decades_ that every attention he got makes him go crazy. Even know he is still adjusting to everything with the help of his family who has been very supportive of him. Hell, Five still refuses to touch anyone that isn’t his family that even a simple handshake could set him off the wrong way. Every touches and attention that doesn’t come from his family, Five doesn’t want it.

The more Five walks, the more frustrated he becomes. He could feel himself starting to lose his mind, he feels that everyone is looking at him, following his every movement. _Just like how she does when she was still alive_.

Five growled, anger blinding him that he doesn’t even realized that his hands are starting to release small sparks of blue hues. Five whipped his head to the direction of the one who keeps on following him, glaring hard. And even before registers it, his hand suddenly let out a large spark on blue, his power suddenly surging out of him. And before he knows it, Five looked around him eyes widening as he stares at his clutched hands, sparks and flows of blue and very dark blue swirling out. He realized that he activated his powers out of the desire to make everything stop.

And it did stop.

He looked around and he immediately noticed that everyone is frozen. Nobody is moving, cars had stopped, birds stopped mid-air. “Holy shit…” Five whispered. He did it, the one thing he kept practicing. Stopping time without any use of briefcase he doesn’t have. Five laughed “I could do so much with this!”

Five walked easily towards the direction of the one following him, and he was right once again. It was a paparazzi, professional camera clutched in his hands ready to take a picture, Five smirked “Well hello there, asshole.” He said before taking the camera out of the paparazzi’s hand. Five hummed as he could feel the weight of it in his hands.

Five didn’t even give a single shit when he smashed the camera right in front of the paparazzi, destroying it to bits. “Oh I almost forgot…” Five mumbled as he stared at the beyond repair camera. He bent down searching for the memory card that the camera has, upon retrieving it Five snapped it in half before throwing it at the rest of the shattered camera lenses. “Have a good day sir because I sure will have!” Five said.

He then took a step back, breathing through his nose as he tries to concentrate. This new ability still has a lot to learn but Five realized that while the time has stopped, he couldn’t teleport. So Five walked towards a back alleyway before releasing his power. And just like that everything resumed to normal as if nothing happened, Five could hear the paparazzi’s cry all making him laugh at how pathetic it sounded like.

Suddenly Five felt tired making him use the brick wall as a support as his legs suddenly wobbled. Five touched his nose and realized that he was bleeding, just like what happened when he returned Ben to the present with them. It was then Five realized that every time he uses his ability, it takes a lot of energy in his body. “Well shit…” he mumbled trying to stop the bleeding nose to no avail. So with great effort he concentrated, Five knows that Diego is at work. And he was nearer to the police station anyway rather than home. So with great effort he mustered all of his remaining energy to jump.

He was gone in a flash of blue.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Nathan was just on his way back to work from a nearby café. He didn’t know how it happened but Diego manage to beat him in a game of darts. Everyday they would play a game of darts to see who would go out and buy lunch for the whole team, Nathan isn’t sure but every time they play, Diego never lost a single one. His darts always landing in the small bullseye that makes them stare in awe and jealousy. Nathan knows that Diego must be cheating but he isn’t sure yet but he would get to the bottom of it one day.

As he was walking with bags of food in his hands, he turned his attention to the nearby alleyway near the police station, his ears picking up a small grunts of pain from within. He stopped in his tracks waiting for anything suspicious, and not long his eyes widen when Diego’s little brother emerged from the alleyway, nose bleeding and he looks in pain. Out of panic, Nathan dropped the bags of food immediately going towards Diego’s little brother.

“Oh god Five are you okay?” he asked as he tried to assist Five because the kid looks like someone tired him out, ready to fall in his feet anytime.

Nathan then remembered that Diego told them that his brother doesn’t like being touched by anybody except from them. He would panic and glare at anyone who would touch Five especially someone he didn’t trust. So with great caution, Nathan just hovered by Five’s side ready to catch him if the kid falls. Because Nathan knows that if Five got hurt while he was present, Diego would probably empty his gun at his body. After all Nathan got the first seat every time Diego would proudly and happily talk about his ‘little brother’, due to that Nathan could also feel himself being drawn to protect Five even though he only met the kid once in a while. Every single time Nathan would really feel jealous of how lucky they are to be siblings, unlike him who is an only child.

Five could feel someone’s presence beside him, he is just thankful that he wasn’t touching him. Five took a deep breath trying to lessen his headache, while trying to stop his still bleeding nose. After a while, the pain subsided a little enough for him to be coherent in his surroundings. Five looked at the person beside him and was surprise to see his older brother’s partner. Five doesn’t know if he looks really bad, but Nathan is really looking so worried for him like Five’s pain is officially hurting him too. “Hi…” he muttered because he still can’t speak properly because he is still pinching his nose yet his nose continues to bleed.

“Hi Five… I don’t know what happened to you, but your big brother Diego would skin me alive then dump my body in a pool of salted water if he knows that I didn’t help you.” Nathan slowly said “Do you want me to help you? We could go to your brother after all we are on a small break…”

Five smiled, now he remembers why he liked the guy. Nathan doesn’t treat him like a kid, but his fear of his brother Diego is really concerning sometimes. “If it’s not too much of a trouble…” Five muttered.

Nathan just smiled as he jogged back to the fallen bags of food picking it up before walking in the same pace as Five’s slows step. “We should stop that bleeding nose of yours when we get there. I don’t want Diego to shoot me in the head…” Nathan muttered

Five looked at him “Why are you so afraid of my brother Diego? You do know half of what he says are empty.”

Nathan looked at him with a funny expression “I don’t know about you Five, but we all know in the police station that when it comes to you, Diego’s threats are not empty.” Nathan suddenly shudders “But we don’t mind, I mean we totally get why he is very protective of you. After all your brother Diego would always gush about his ‘genius of a brother’ it’s really adorable actually.”

Five couldn’t help but smile, he should have known that Diego is like that. Nathan glance at him, smiling at the blissful expression he has despite the bleeding nose. Nathan would really like to have Five as his own brother but he knows that Diego would be burning his body then offer his soul to the demons if he voice that out loud. “By the way, do you happen to know if your brother Diego is a cheater?”

Five looked confused at his statement so Nathan clarified with a sigh “It’s just that every time we play darts with him, he never loses and his aim is always crazy accurate can you believe that he could always hit the bullseyes even with his eyes closed?”

Nathan jolt in surprise when Five suddenly laughed but stopped when the bleeding worsen. Five is still chuckling “Yeah…” he looked at Nathan “He is definitely cheating.”

Nathan grin, “I fucking knew it! That fucker! No more late lunch for him today you can eat it instead Five! I liked you more than your brother anyway!”

Nathan is starting to unofficially adopt Five as the kid beamed to him. Nathan only sees Five on special occasions but Nathan is willing to risk his life for the kid. Huh, maybe Diego being overprotective of his brother is starting to look like the only option when you really know who Five is.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Nathan burst through the door, Neil, Cassandra and Diego looked at his direction in alarm at the entrance. “Diego, I have bought you your precious little brother!” Nathan announced.

Diego looked confused at the statement before spotting Five. He immediately stood up when he saw Five bleeding. “Shit Five!” Diego exclaimed as he gently ushered Five to sit on his chair. Almost immediately Diego started to guide Five into stopping the nose bleed. “What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?” Diego asked as he sigh in relief when the bleeding stopped.

Five shakes his head, leaning back to the chair “Paparazzi….” He muttered. He then tapped to his hand gesturing something. Diego then understood that it’s because of his powers.

“Paparazzi? What paparazzi?” Neil asked looking at Five with concern for the bloodied kid “Is someone harassing you?”

Cassandra handed Five a water bottle which Five took gratefully “Here drink this, and you need to eat. It looked like you lost a lot of blood…” she muttered already handing him a chocolate glazed donut.

They watch him as he finish it in just three bites. Five suddenly looked very tired, his eyes slowly dropping but not yet “Diego…” they heard him muttered “I just wanted them to stop, they keep on following me everywhere… I don’t like it anymore.”

At the quite admission Diego growled “I will do something about it buddy, okay?” he said.

Five looked at him, “Thank you Diego…” He muttered. Diego placed a small kiss into his forehead not minding the other people who could see them

“Try to get some sleep… I know you must be drained…” Diego muttered “Don’t worry I’ll be here, and I’ll be the only one watching you…”

Five smiled at him before shagging into the chair, lulled to sleep not even a minute later. Diego rubbed his hands all over his face before removing his jacket to place it on top of Five. Nathan quietly set down another chair, gesturing for Diego to place his brother’s feet into the empty chair to make a makeshift bed. Diego nodded at him gratefully before gently nudging Five’s foot. When he is sure that his brother is sleeping more comfortably, he faced them.

“I am sorry about this but my brother is having a rough time now…” Diego whispered before gently removing some of Five’s bangs out of his forehead

“Hey man not a big deal, Five could be here 24/7 and we would never mind him.” Neil said “We know how important he is to you…”

Cassandra returned to her seat but her eyes still glancing at Five “Poor kid, I have read the articles and jesus it’s very disturbing.”

Nathan patted Diego’s shoulder “From now on, he is our brother.”

They laughed as Diego’s face contorted in disgust and disbelief “Hell no, Five is _my_ brother get your own!”

Nathan pouted “But we love him Diegoooo!” He whined; Diego smacked him in the head making him yelp “Ow! See this is why I like Five more than you! The kid is a saint compare to you!”

Diego rolled his eyes getting a new chair so he could be in guard in front of his sleeping brother. “If you want me to be nice to you, get away from my brother.”

Nathan just stuck his tongue out of his way, “By the way since when do you wear blue?” Nathan asked finally noticing his different color wardrobe.

Diego smiled glancing behind him before returning his gaze to Nathan “Five picked this long-sleeves for me…”

Cassandra giggled “Aw that’s so cute! All my brother does is make my life shit! And I agree with Five, you look good in dark blue!” she said giving him a thumbs up.

Neil glanced at Five before getting Diego’s attention “Hey your brother it a minor right?”

Diego looked confused but then nodded “Yeah man, he is 13 years old.”

Neil suddenly tapped in his table, a clear sign he was thinking “Then your family is legally allowed to sue every article that contains anything about him. Your brother is a minor and it’s illegal to take his photos without any legal consent from him or his guardians.”

Diego hummed, huh. They haven’t thought of that, Five is _indeed_ a 13-year old kid in the eyes of the law. Diego grinned at his direction “You are fucking right…” he muttered

Neil puffed his chest “Of course I am, now…” Neil got his phone out “I got buddies at the cyber unit that could help us legally in this situation. Give us a day and every written article and pictures leaked about your brothers online will be gone in a poof! And also, I really advice to have lawyers in standby.” With that Neil stood up already dialing in his phone. Diego made a mental note to send Neil an expensive gift basket.

Diego is really grateful that there are other people looking after them especially for his little brother.

Nathan then suddenly whacked him in the head “You! You are a cheater I know it!”

Diego chuckled “For the last time, I am not cheating. And you can’t prove it.”

Nathan huffed at him “You brother told me you are cheating; he didn’t tell me how but I will believe everything he says more than you.”

Diego looked at him in disbelief “You believe my little shit of a brother than me? Your partner in the field? Who would maybe take a bullet to save your life?” Diego then chuckled “Okay here is a deal, if you can tell me _one_ thing to see how I am cheating, I would buy your lunch for the rest of the year.”

After a moment of silence, Nathan looked at Diego “You can control metallic shits with your mind…?”

Diego would have laughed out loud but he didn’t want to disturb his little brother, even Cassandra looked at Nathan with concern “Did you hit your head?” she asked

He could actually control the trajectory of everything but they didn’t need to know that. Especially since with his hidden power, he could get free lunch every single day.

**~o~oOo~o~**

True to Neil’s words, the following day everything pertaining Five is gone. Like it didn’t even exist to begin with. Allison is now contacting best lawyers to help them with the damage control. The cyber unit even posted a very detailed and precise list of consequences for just how people should express themselves in any social media platform when it comes to any articles being released in the internet especially concerning any minor. They all breath in relief when not even a single article can now be seen even if they search it.

Yesterday when they came home with Five’s shirt all bloodied up, they immediately stared to worriedly fussed over Five. After making sure he changed out of the clothes Five finally admitted to them what he felt during the whole ordeal. With a heavy heart he confessed that it didn’t really bother him at first especially the comments directed at him, but instead he really got frustrated and angry at those people who would talk shit about them as a family. Five would rather have his privacy invaded than to let people talk shit about his siblings. He also said that even until now he still felt like that the hander is watching him even though it was the paparazzi.

With what he said the siblings all coddled Five, appreciating him for getting offended on their behalf. The next day after that, Five received a dozens of different kinds of snacks and different chocolate bars from all of his siblings. Their pantry is filled only with his snacks. Allison and Klaus got him a month’s worth supply of civic coffee that he really liked, Ben and Vanya got him newly released books that interest him, Diego and Luther both teamed up to turn their back courtyard into a mini park that even has benches and tables saying that if Five wanted privacy outside he could do it at the newly renovated courtyard, also it took them a while but they are able to remove’s Ben hideous statute, their brother Ben had a field day smashing it to pieces with an axe and made them look at him in concern on just how much hatred he has over the statue.

Overall, everything has relatively returned back to normal. Five is still hesitant to go outside but every time he does, one of his siblings would go with him to make him feel safe. Five breath in relief when paparazzi were no more. Their lawyer threatens to sue every paparazzi who would publish an unconsented picture of him, ever since then nobody would bother him even in public place. Sure, there are still a couple of onlookers, looking at him recognizing him as the ‘Mysterious youngest Hargreeves’ but they can’t get near him because Diego had the habit of showing his detective badge every time they would go out. Diego’s co-workers even made sure to make him comfortable every time he visits his brother’s workplace. Ben and Klaus might appear harmless but the moment they started glaring at the lookers they would immediately avert their gaze, Luther’s muscles are more than enough to scare them away his face might be kind and gentle but his expression is not, even Vanya who would get coffee with him would just kindly smile at the lookers before making her eyes have subtle hints of white. Allison felt so guilty at the whole ordeal, that whatever Five wants he would get it the very next day.

Right now, everything has gone back to normal, they are back to their family routine of spending every night watching movie of random choice, unhealthy snacks littering around them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five thought it through.

His siblings might not know it but Five knows how ‘charming’ he could be. The kind that makes people doubt his ability to kill people efficiently. A simple smile that displays his dimples and he would get free coffee drinks at the nearby café including desserts, a simple smile that makes the librarian agrees that _he could checkout every books he wants_ without any limit, and the kind of smile that even his siblings are not immune even with knowing just how old he is. Five knows his assets and knows how to use it to manipulate people into doing his bidding.

With that in mind, earlier he ‘borrowed’ Allison’s phone when she wasn’t looking. Five scrolled through one of his sister’s social media app, finding the ‘Go Live!’ button. Mr. Pennycrumb barking at him, Five smiled at his dog “Well Mr. Pennycrumb ready to break the internet again? But this time I’ll be the one having fun?” Mr. Pennycrumb barks at him sitting on his lap. Five ruffled his hair down, making him look ‘more’ younger as his siblings has told him, So, with a deceiving smile, dimples in display, he started going live, a little surprise that even though he just started a lot of people are starting to watch, he just waited a few moments are there’s already 1k+ viewers and a stream of hearts going off the screen paired with couple of ‘wow’ reaction. The pop out comments are getting crazy that Five couldn’t keep up

**_@Katie: OMG IT’S THE YOUNGEST HARGREEVES!_ **

**_@Annieeee: THE LIVE VIDEO I DIDN’T EXPECT OMG!_ **

**_@Connrad: Hey kid just curious are you okay?_ **

**_@Julezzz: He looks so young asdfghjkl_ **

**_@Queenzy: Holy shiiiitttt I am so glad I stayed up late lol_ **

**_@Jassrin: I KNOW THIS WOULD BE BURRIED BECAUSE OF THE COMMENTS BUT LITTLE KID GIVE ME YOUR ASIAN BROTHER’S NAME!!!_ **

**_@Lexie: Awww he looks so happy!_ **

**_@Jannie: How old are you even cause deym that skin care routine you have should be dropped. I need to glow like that_ **

**_@Bella: I loved your sister’s work!!!!_ **

**_@Stefanie: HIII CUTE LITTLE ONEEE!_ **

**_@Adam: He looks adorable is that even possible for a guy_ **

**_@Ian: How old are you?_ **

**_@Patrick: Ohhh this live better be good cause I’m missing a basketball game hahaha_ **

**_@Frank: Nice to finally see you!_ **

****

Five smiled as he read that all of the comments in his live are all positives one. He took a deep breath, his thoughts aligned with what he’s going to say “Good evening to everyone who watches this. First, I would like to say thank you for even clicking in this live and not leaving the moment it wasn’t my sister who initiated it. Second, these past few days, pictures of me with my siblings spread like wildfire all over the internet. This live is specifically made for that reason, this will be my own personal opinion in regards to that matter. And lastly this is my dog Mr. Pennycrumb, I found him in a alleyway near a dumpster, some asshole left him there. Say hi Mr. Pennycrumb…” Five focused the camera at his dog who barked then wiggled his tail. Five laughed at him.

**_@Lucas: This kid is seriously 13? He doesn’t talk like that. I like it already!_ **

**_@Ethan: I have read articles of that lololol people really needs to get a life_ **

**_@Noah: For reals though, I admit I was also curious I’m sorry_ **

**_@Charlotte: Aww look at him! 13 yet he is speaking with so much poise!_ **

**_@Aurora: I would kill for that dimples omgggg yyy is the world so unfair_ **

**_@Arya: CAN I HAVE YOUR SKIN CARE ROUTINE THOUGH???!!!!_ **

**_@Sean: Y Mr. Pennycrumb tho?_ **

**_@Nathaniel: Good for the dog to find a home!_ **

**_@Gary: PEOPLE WHO DUMPS DOG ARE WORST THAN FUCKING SATAN!_ **

**_@Ralph: Cute and unique name for a dog hahaha_ **

**_@Nicole: I NEED TO GET ME SOME DOOOOGGG_ **

****

“What happened this past few day not only did affect me mentally and physically, but also my siblings took a brunt out of it. I have never seen my sister Allison that stressed in the long time that I know her.” Five chuckled “I admit that at first, the ‘thirsty’ or should I say borderline perverted comments directed at me didn’t bother me. For I am aware on how the internet works, and if you really think of me that way then its your own opinion which you are entitled to have. However please bear in mind that, I am, indeed a minor and therefore you should reevaluate your line of thoughts.” Five chuckled, never would he imagine that he would be the one insisting he was a ‘kid’.

**_@Norah: People really are disgusting, Jesus calm down this is a child for fuck sakes._ **

**_@Eve: I reported those comments ;((( rude bitches!_ **

**_@Finn: I have a little brother his same age and let me tell you, I will fucking punch you in the face if you think of my brother that way_ **

**_@Theo: This kid is really smart holy fuck!_ **

**_@Owen: Are you really a 13-year-old? Cause kids these days only be talking about Minecraft._ **

****

“Back to the topic on hand, the harsh comments that my family received during those time really put me on the edge.” Five could feel his frustrations but swallowed it down to keep his calm “My family, my very own siblings, they didn’t deserve every criticism that was thrown at them especially from those people who hides behind fake names and those people who don’t know how to bare responsible for their own opinions and thoughts. Since day one, my family has nothing but been supportive of me. They are the only people I care and love about and to see those comments directed at them, telling them how awful they are, it makes me frustrated on their behalf.”

**_@Kylo: Poor kid honestly…_ **

**_@Princess: Don’t mind them!!!! WE LOVE YOUR FAMILY!!!_ **

**_@Dexi: This is why people on the internet are the worst_ **

**_@Daniel: Don’t judge people!!!!_ **

**_@Kevin: Some of those articles really are below the belt though…_ **

****

Five smiled tiredly at the camera “They are all I have… and they are all what I need. That’s why I really apricate those people who would send their support to my family instead of criticizing us. My family didn’t ‘hide’ me, they simply protected me from people who would exploit everyone just because they can. And with that I am forever grateful for my family. To get to the bottom of everything, no I am not a secret love child, yes I am adopted but the way we treat each other? We are far from ‘just’ being adopted. We are not the perfect family, dare I say we are a dysfunctional one. But I wouldn’t have it the other way. Also please take note, my siblings would not date anyone that I don’t approve of. So if any of you wants to know the ‘Asian’ Hargreeves then no, you can not.” Five chuckled.

**_@Jessica: Awwweeeee look at how he talks about his family <333_ **

**_@Stephen: I want a family like that lol get me out of my toxic fam ples_ **

**_@Reb: I WISH EVERY LITTLE BROTHER IS LIKE THIS SMHHH!_ **

**_@Davis: My brother hates me so much he threw my star wars collection in the dump fuck him._ **

**_@Lia: SUCK IT PEOPLE WHO TALKED SHIT ABOUT THE HARGREEVES_ **

**_@jassrin: OH COME ON!!! JUST THE NAME OF THE ASIAN ONE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU HUHU_ **

**_@Yvonne: rip to those who wants to be part of the Hargreeves hahaha_ **

**_@Sandra: THERE GOES MY DREAMS TO BE PART OF THEM!!!_ **

****

“Before I end this live, I just want to say thank you for those people who continues to support my sister Allison on all her movies and I hope you will continue to do so. After all she is a great actress and I am proud to be called her brother.” Five smiled “Might I just add that my sister Vanya is in the field of music and her concert would be next week, a little support on her behalf would mean so much to our family.”

**_@Emmy: Omggg I love your sister Vanya! I attended one of her concert IT WAS BOMB!_ **

**_@Tom: This family be looking good and talented while me and my fam would eat a box of cereals for dinner_ **

**_@Justine: I stan a little brother who talks good about his family, GOOD FOR THEM!_ **

**_@Ellen: ATTENED VANYA HARGREEVES CONCERT NEXT WEEK!!!_ **

**_@Robert: Would we be seeing you again? WE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU NAMEEE_ **

**_@David: This is killing me, can we at least have your name? OUT OF CURIOSITY ONLY NO PEDO ALLOWED! I WILL CALL FBI!_ **

****

Five smiled at the camera “My name is Five Hargreeves…” he smirked hands hovering over the ‘End Live’ button “And I am the youngest in the Hargreeves family.”

Five sighed as he turned off Allison’s phone “That was exhausting Mr. Pennycrumb, it’s like talking to a bunch of squealing dumb pigs in human form. I wonder how Allison does this shit for a living…” Five muttered as he exited his room Mr. Pennycrumb in tow.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five reached the dining room table where his siblings are sitting while waiting for dinner to be ready. “Allison…” he called out before giving back her phone making her look at him in alarm and confusion

“Five what? Why do you have my phone?” she asked looking at her device “How did you even manage to open this? I have a password!”

Five scoffed sitting down at his usual spot in the table, “Making your daughter’s name the password is not hard to guess Allison.”

Klaus perked up in his seat “What did you do Fivey? Don’t you have your own phone?”

Five just smiled at him “None that concerns you Klaus.”

Klaus pouted at the lack of reply, Ben just patted him in the shoulder “Don’t worry Klaus, it’s just Five being Five…”

Five turned her attention to Vanya “You have lots of supporters by the way.” He suddenly said making them look at Five

“Of course she does, she plays the violin very well” Luther said making Vanya look at him with a smile

“Thank you Luther…”

Five shakes his head “No I mean yes you have but even Allison’s fans are your fans.”

Before they could even ask more question, Diego’s phone started going off like crazy. Diego immediately opened it to read the text message his work friends has send him. Never did Diego expected this.

**_Annoying Partner At Work_ **

****

**_“YOOO DIEGOOOO! HAVE YOU SEEEEN!!!??? I mean your brother Five really destroyed that live video! The internet is going crazy! HAHAHA! DON’T WORRY THOUGH, everything are all positive vibes people in the internet are loving your brother like crazy!”_ **

****

**_Cassandra_ **

****

**_“You are making me jealous with your relationship with your bro_ ** **_☹_ ** **_He looks so cute talking about how great and loving of a family you all are to him! The internet is going crazy again flooding your sister’s account with positive messages being sent to your family especially to your little brother._ **

****

**_P.s Nathan is right; your little brother is now OUR brother suck it Diego!”_ **

****

**_Neil_ **

****

**_“Everything is still under control, people just really loved your brother. I mean he is really cool during the live I have watched it. You are so lucky to have him._ **

****

**_If you and Five needs anything don’t hesitate to call me.”_ **

****

Diego took a deep breath, facing his smirking brother “Five… what the hell? What live video are they talking about?”

Five leaned back to his chair enjoying the confused look his siblings are giving him “I used Allison’s phone to go live a little bit earlier.” He looked at them “To give the internet a piece of my mind…”

They all immediately huddled around Allison as she started to rewind the live video he started a while ago. As Five watched them, he smiled at every time his siblings’ expression would show happiness and mirth just because of the way he defended them. It feels weird to hear his voice from the device that Allison has in her hand. They slowly looked at him the moment the video ended. Five wanted to look away at the look he was receiving, but instead he smirked “You might be idiots but… no one could call you that other than me.”

“BABY BRO CINCOOOO!” Klaus suddenly wailed, Five knows that Klaus would tackle him so he blinked out of the way, he teleported behind Luther hiding behind his twin brother.

“Not today Klaus!” Five said, then suddenly Luther got out of his way. Five looked at him in betrayal as Klaus saw the new opportunity to tackle Five to the ground. He grunted “Fuck you Luther!” Five hissed “Fuck you Klaus! Get off me fucker!”

Ben smirked sitting on Klaus’s back “Déjà vu.” Ben simple said smiling down at Five’s annoyed expression

Klaus suddenly landed a big wet kiss on his forehead making Five cringe at how wet it is “GROSS FUCKING KLAUS!!!!” Five would have wiped it out but his arms are pinned

“BABY BRO YOU LOVEEE USSS! NOW WE RECORDED IT!” Klaus dramatically said “Play it on repeat until the day I die!”

Five hissed, still trying to get Klaus off of him “I will kill you today!”

Vanya the absolute traitor she is started recording “This is my brother Five, we love him regardless of the constant threat in our lives…” she said making the camera angle in a view where she could see Five

Allison is laughing in the background “Hey make sure he wouldn’t break any rib!” she said

Diego his dumb fuck brother has the audacity to sit down near him patting his head “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep you by ourselves? Even my co-workers want to be your brother, so starting from now on no more trips to the police station.”

Five glared at every single of his traitor siblings, then suddenly he smirked. He might now be able to teleport but he has new tricks up his sleeves. With great concentration, his hands sparked blue and every single one of them froze. Now that Klaus is not moving around, Five pushed the both of them away until he could free himself. Five chuckled before sitting down in his chair. He resumed time.

Klaus grunted as his body suddenly landed on the cold hard ground with Ben on top of him, they look around in alarm as Five was suddenly gone. But then they could hear him sipping his chocolate drink “Losers” Five said as he scoffed

They all looked at him like he grew a second-head “Wh-what…?” Luther muttered in surprise “How did you do that…?”

Five smiled “That’s my own secret, dear twin brother of mine.” Five set the mug down “Ben, make me more.” Five said gesturing at his empty mug.

Ben laughed standing up “Anything you want Five.” He said already taking the mug off his hands. Five just smiled at him.

Allison’s phone started going crazy, she picked it up laughing at whatever she has read. She turned her phone towards them, they could see several articles popping out.

**_ The Hargreeves family and who you should date base on your own personality. _ **

**_ ASIAN HARGREEVES NAME REVEAL! CLICK TO SEE MORE _ **

**_ Ranking the Hargreeves siblings from the hottest to the hot. (YOUNGEST SIBLING NOT INCLUDED) _ **

**_ Exclusive information regarding Movie-star Allison Hargreeves, Detective Diego Hargreeves, and Violin Prodigy Vanya Hargreeves _ **

**_ Learn more about the blond sexy hulk guy of the Hargreeves family! _ **

**_ Skinny guy Hargreeves and why you should grow you beard like him. _ **

**_ Detective Diego Hargreeves: On why he is the best Hargreeves in the family based on his work profile _ **

**_ A family of geniuses, good genes, and talents? EXCLUSIVE INFORMATION ABOUT THE HARGREEVES FAMILY _ **

**_ A DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY? A PEEK IN THE LIVES OF HARGREEVES _ **

**__ **

All of them, minus Allison and Five who is enjoying their various reaction, groaned at the articles popping up like mushroom.

“Well… at least it’s not our little brother anymore…?” Klaus gently asked “Although I would really read that article of me thank you very much!”

Diego sighed in annoyance “Great as if my work isn’t hard enough I had to deal with this too…” Diego muttered “Though we should really read that ranking on who is the hottest because I swear to good if Luther is higher than me then that author of the article is fucking blind.”

“Hey! That’s uncalled for!” Luther protested but they ignored him.

Ben just patted his back “You are hot Luther but like, the least hot in here.” Ben said laughing at Luther’s offended reaction. “I wonder why people are curious about me though… I mean I look pretty average.”

“Well I am fine with that as long as I get more fans when it comes to my violin!” Vanya said looking at the bright side of the attention they are receiving “The music industry really needs more fans and appreciation...”

Allison is still laughing at their miserable reactions “I don’t know about you but I am reading about that article calling us a dysfunctional family because of Five.”

Five scoffed “I wouldn’t waste my time reading that we all know that shit is true…” suddenly he smirked at them “Although one article is questionable, _geniuses?_ Last time I check I am the only one who has a working functional brain here. The rest of you are just idiots sharing one dim brain cell." Five then paused thinking "Well maybe except Ben, he is my favorite sibling after all.”

Five just ignored them as they all burst into protest and offended noises, as Ben happily handed him his chocolate drink, laughing at his siblings with his face glowing because of the compliment. Five just chuckled as they (including Ben) continue to debate on who is the hottest among all of them.

They should be lucky that he was still a minor because they all know, deep down, he also has that title stuck to his name.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: THIS IS LONGER THAT I INTENDED TO WRITE OMG! OVER 9K WORDS (not including this note) Also I started writing this 11 am this morning then just finished it this night. Idk why but I am starting to write slower than my past stories. Upon consideration, I would be adding more to this series! Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
